


Warm Welcome from an Old Friend

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Warm Welcome from an Old Friend

"Hello, old friend," a familiar voice said and Severus sighed. He should have known it would be like this.

"I'm not sure I've forgiven you yet."

"Harry already has." 

Severus looked sharply at his companion. "When?" 

"He was here."

Something in Severus's chest tightened. He had hoped…

"However, he went back."

"Honestly, Albus, you expect me to believe Potter _died_ and returned again?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "He truly is an extraordinary man." 

They sat together in silence for some time. Finally, Dumbledore stood. 

"Shall we?"

Severus sighed again, accepting the inevitable. 

"Lead the way, old friend."

"You've forgiven me now?"

"Perhaps."


End file.
